His Return
by krwhite1234
Summary: Bella faces the most challenging moment of her life. Her past has returned and she can't avoid him. Is this their second chance or is she meant to finally move on? AU/AH. M-Lemons. Give it a chance, my summary isn't the best.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the characters created by Stephanie Meyer- I just put them in an AU where Bella and Edward have a much different human story!

October 2012

The amber liquid spun in the glass as I couldn't keep my hand still. I wasn't ready for this. It had only become so damn obvious as soon as I stepped out of the cab. I was completely out of my element. The air didn't smell right or feel right. It was too cool and had this combination of venders and exhaust. Where was the fresh humid air I was so used to?

I can feel the looks I'm receiving as I sit at the bar next door to where I really should be. My brown cowgirl boots rest on the step created for women to actually sit somewhat comfortably. I haven't even been here for ten minutes before I already get approached.

"Well I must say you are the most unique women I've seen come through here all night." A deep voice says to my right. I roll my eyes because really that's the best he could come up with.

"Thank you?" I ask not sure if it was meant as compliment really. He chuckles and I can feel his eyes looking me up and down. He notices my jean jacket hanging off the back of my chair, then he starts from the top seeing my curly hair piled high in a messy twist that tends to be my go to hairstyle, then moving on to my bare shoulders and thin gold chain with a small charm attached. Now I can see his eyes moving to my pale yellow with purple paisley patterned strapless dress. Yes it was October but let's be real here, I am far away from home. The thick brown stitched belt under my bust. I see him cock his head to the side eyeing my boots. Okay that's right get a good ol' look before I'm gone.

I tap the bar sliding over a ten to cover my drink. I notice to my left the exact person I was hoping to avoid and it's time to high tail it out of here. I turn to the gentlemen next to me and pass on a "You have a good evenin" and head towards the bathrooms. If I time it right I'll freshen up and head out the door undetected. I am already a good thirty minutes late as it was.

Before I can get for Mr. Unique has shot his hand out and wrapped it around my upper arm. "I haven't even bought you a drink yet sweethawt." His thick New Yorker accent does nothin if not turn me off even more.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I do have somewhere to be." I give him my kindest smile considering he is the one that is man handlin me. My momma did raise me right.

"Just one drink." He gives me a wink that I'm sure maybe has worked for him in the past but not this girl. I try to pull my arm away but his grip is too tight. I try my best not to wince and gear myself up for the less respectable ways my momma taught me.

"I believe the lady said she had somewhere to be." I can feel him so close to me that his heat radiates and warms my back. I'm immediately overwhelmed with his scent, even this far from home he smells of hay and Old Spice and just man. A much better scent than to Mr. Unique in front of me wearing too much of some strong expensive cologne.

"I don't think this involves you, Tex." I see him smirk thinking he's gone one over the other. If only he realized that the man behind me was ten thousands the man before me.

"Come on darlin, I knew I'd find you here. Your momma is getting ansy and worried about ya." He removes Mr. Uniques hand while wrapping a strong hand around my hip pulling me back with him. He's already grabbed my jean jacket and clutch off my bar stool.

He's the last person I wanted to see and just became the best person to have saved me. If it had been my father or my brother; Oh hell, things would have been a lot worse. You don't stand up to my Chief of Police father and NYPD detective of a brother.

I turn and make my way towards the front door with all thoughts of freshening up gone. I really just want to get away from Mr. Unique's sleazy hand. I don't even look back to see how close he's following me. I know he'd be there just like the first time this happened.

 _May 2008_

 _I was going to learn my lesson, this much I knew. My head thrown back on the shoulder of the guy that seemed to chose me as his dance partner for the night. I felt him grab my waist and right hand then spin me out before bringing me back to him. I had a sufficient buzz despite my low tolerance. At 17, I had enough intelligence to at least know when it was time to stop. I knew my limit, two cups of trash can punch and I was done. The first was finished about thirty minutes ago and it had the effect I was going for. I didn't want to be trashed this early._

 _Neon Moon played over the speakers. I lost my self in the twang of Brooks and Dunn. The hay on the barn floor shuffled under my boots. Large hands wrapped around my hips and clutch to the denim of my cut off shorts. I can feel his gaze linger on my cleavage not hidden well behind my ribbed white tank. It was the beginning of the summer before my senior year and I was ready to enjoy it the best I could. I had partied the last three years away. My pop sat me down the day after finals and laid down the law, so to speak. No pun intended. I was pretty lucky with the chief of police for a father he was pretty lenient for the most part. He expected me to be responsible. If I had to much to drink, I call for a ride. Don't just give it away, make it worth it and him work for it. Yes, he's a bit unconvientional even going as far to give me the. "He better wrap it if he plans to tap it." Yes, ladies and gentlemen he really said it. A lot of it goes to the fact that my mother had me at my age and my father was realist. He knew I was no angel but he knew he'd instilled the knowledge to have fun the safe way._

 _That is what I tried to remind myself as Junior here that thinks he's gonna get lucky just cause I'm letting him get to second base. That's all to blame on that second cup. In all honesty, I should have just stopped at the first but like I said pop laid down the law. I had this summer to have my fun. Once senior year started I was to get my act together because we we're set on me going to state school and it wouldn't happen if I partied it away. I was determined to get my degree in early childhood development and education. I had a passion and a dream. I just simply wanted to be a second grade teacher._

 _So as Junior tried to round third I put on the brakes. He wasn't too happy about it and thought he'd get his way. Little did he know I already called my brother for a ride. I knew there was no way I was riding home with Angie who ended up off somewhere with Eric._

" _Really, I've had a lot of fun tonight but it's just not going to happen." I push his hand away again and head towards the front of the barn. He'd already gotten me around the side. Ten minutes ago he had me up against lost in the fun of making out. Sure I wasn't a virgin. My first boyfriend Jake, who at the time was my best friend or so I thought was. We dated for a year before he decided to "focus on football" and that's a direct quote. I can't give him too hard a time, football is a pretty big deal here._

" _Oh no honey, we ain't finished here. You gon' start somethin' and you gon' finish it." He drags me back as he leans against the barn. He's got a firm grip on my wrist as he starts to unbutton his jeans. I pull away and step towards the front again. I only get two steps and barely to the front when he grabs my hips pulling me back. He spins me around and in my inebriated state confuses me for a moment. It's long enough for him to shove me to my knees. I'm barely aware of where this is going. My heart speeds up and I get more dizzy. I'm loudly protesting though over the music I feel like no one can hear me._

 _Before my knees land on the ground I'm hauled up into arms I'd know anywhere. My brother pulls me backwards into his chest. I look up at him with a dopey appreciative smile when a loud smack or pop pulls me back in front of me. I turn just in time to see my brother's best friend through his whole body into a right hook at Junior. To my surprise, it lays him out cold._

" _Uh thanks." I finally manage after I get my heart rate back under control. Jasper has turned me around and is checking me over, always the protective big brother._

" _I don't even know what to say right now, other than thank God we got here now and not five minutes later." Jasper wheezes and I can tell he's truly effected by finding me like this. I feel like I may be going into shock or like I'm having an out of body experience._

 _I start walking towards the small pond off to the side by the barn. The moon shine bright where I know Jasper can still see me. I stand there for a minute before I sit on the small wood dock. I can hear the sound of Jasper's truck in the distance rev up and idle. I know he's giving me a minute. There's this odd way he is the best who understands me. We've come a long way from when as kids he tried to convince me I was adopted because of my deep brown eyes that didn't match our mother's blues or our father's green. By the time I was in high school and he was just graduated we hit a good place and he became one of my best friends. Unfortunately for me he signed up the day after his graduation. He's been in the Marine Corp ever since and that was three years ago. He's signed up for six so he's only halfway there._

 _I hear the creak of the wood before I hear the boots. The shuffle/stomp down the way and stop next to me. Dark brown Ariat's covered in scuffs, dust and dirt with obvious worn to them. I know he won't say much if he does. I'm prepared for it but I'm not prepared for the nerves. The first time Jasper brought him home was after his first tour. They did 9 months in Iraq. Jasper had been in for a year at that point. It was Thanksgiving and I was fifteen. To say I had my first official crush, was an understatement._

 _The docks rocks with the shift of his weight and I feel him sit down next to me. The heat of his body and smell I adore- hay and Old Spice. He comes home with Jasper whenever they get a chance. The base they are luckily stationed at is only an hour's drive west from home. I see them most weekends unless they are on tour which they just returned from their third only last week._

" _He'll be alright after he has a chance to calm down. It ain't easy seein your baby sis in that kinda predicament." He murmurs lowly. His deep gravelly voice scratches against his throat and I of course melt instantly. If he only knew the affect he has on me. I feel his fingertips pull my hair behind my ear. "He didn't get very far did he?" He questions and the concern is laced and there._

" _No y'all showed up just in time. Thankya." I whisper unable to speak any louder. "He was in my algebra class last year. It wasn't the first time we'd hung out. I guess he thought there was more happenin." I surmise trying to piece together how we got here._

" _S'gonna be okay darlin." He rubs my back. It's not the first time he's touched me in a gently 'you're my best friends little sister way'. I feel tingles follow each touch and I'm gone. My mind is warped and I feel like a pile of goo, as if I could just roll right off this dock._

 _I finally look up at him. His hand is now sitting on the dock between us. The last time he saw me I had just turned sixteen and Jasper had brought him home for his 21_ _st_ _birthday. With his family not around anymore my family kind of took him in. His pa died overseas a few years back after the first troops were deployed after 9/11. His ma had passed after he was only three years old. He's an only child._

 _His deep green eyes stared right into mine. Under the moonlight his hair looked almost black but I knew under the summer sun it was this unique shade of brown and red like copper. The short cropped cut looked high and tight just like he liked it while on active duty. I'd only seen once before when he was home on a medical leave that he'd let it grow just a bit. It was gorgeous. I could see the faint lines of the USMC tattoo on his left shoulder, the lines crisp and defined with the American Flag behind it. His red cut off shirt highlighting the strong muscles under his bicep._

 _I reached out without thought tracing the lines. I can feel his breathing change in the slight greater rise and fall in his chest. His hand catches mine. I gasp looking up at him biting my lip, damn habit I can't break every time I get nervous._

" _Why?" He asked gently bringing my hand still wrapped in his to his lap. He's sitting Indian style and his hands play with my right hand. I feel him look up at my hesitance. I must have shown my confusion on my face because I wasn't sure what he meant. "Why do you waste the time with them if it's not goin anywhere?" He states while I stare at our hands because his eyes are too intense at the moment._

" _Um.." I mumble trying to figure out why. "I guess it's better than feelin the loneliness. I get tired of fightin this place I dwell in that some days it may swallow me whole." I state in one breathe quickly. It's a sudden understanding I never thought out. Of course, he pulls me to this realization. "I know it must make me seem like a tease but it ain't meant to." I add as an afterthought._

" _You ain't no tease darlin." He states firmly and I feel his grip on my hand tighten just slightly. It pulls my eyes up to his. "You just deserve better." He adds. I can feel this pull and it's such an odd feeling to me. He's my brother's best friend, though I've crushed on him for three years now._

 _His left hand still holds my right but his right hand has come up to my cheek. He cups it softly running his course thumb over the apple of my cheek. He leans forward his forehead resting to mine. "You deserve to be respected, cherished and loved." He whispers and I feel his lips graze mine with light pressure._

 _HONK!_

 _Of course it startles the shit out of both of us. I pull back almost falling off the deck but his hand firmly pulls me back. I giggle a little out of embarrassment and awkwardness. I see him stand and he takes my hand pulling me up as well._

 _We walk back towards Jasper's truck. Both of us moving slowly almost to prolong the moment that we know is over. He's got a grasp on my hand behind his back where Jasper can't see. We get off the dock back on land and he stops. I'm close to running into him before he turns around startling me._

 _His hand grasps my hip and his other hand going back to me cheek. He pulls me closer and steals the breath right out of me. I've never known him to be so gentle and intimate. Of course I've also never seen him bring a girl home with him._

" _You'll see darlin. If it takes me all damn summer. You'll see you're meant to treasured." He plants a quick peck on my lips. It was so quick I almost thought it didn't happen. I don't even try to hide the grin on my face. He pulls me to the truck._

 _This is going to be the best damn summer if only I knew it was going to be my greatest love and greatest heartbreak all in one._

October 2012

The shiver travels up my dress and over my shoulders. Who knew it could feel so cool this early in fall. It's probably close to nine at this point. I was due to meet my family for dinner a good thirty minutes ago. The sun is already setting in the distance though I can't see them over the rise of the tall buildings around me.

My jean jacket is wrapped over my shoulders and his large hands rub up and down. I'm sure they are mean to be comforting but my nerves are so shot right now. I feel the tingles I've always felt from him. He steps back a few steps to my right. I don't know what to say. It's been a little over three years since I've seen him last.

I finally turn to him and take in all his changes. I start from the bottom with his worn boots always Ariat's. His pressed dark denim Wrangles hold tight to his strong thighs and cling to his hips like I knew they would. The dark brown belt with the shiny buckle with a large cross designed over it. His pearl snap done up against the dark blue plaid. I can see the barbwire tattoo at his elbow go up under the cuff of his rolled up sleeves. The top snaps undone with a white undershirt. Those damn green eyes thankfully aren't focused on me at the moment instead they are taking me in as I'm taking him in. It's then I notice his hair is grown out again. He's got a worn faded camo ball cap on with those coppery curls falling out the bottom.

My first thought besides, "Oh shit I'm so screwed." Is the fact that I'm not the only one getting the funny looks. Of course, we look like we fit each other perfectly on this busy street in downtown New York City. Once again, I've said we are far from home. I pull my arms through my jean jacket and straighten my belt.

He hands me my brown leather clutch and says, "You're lookin good darlin." It melts me just the same way he did all those summers ago. Except I'm not the same woman I was back then. He steps towards me and I'm honestly not sure for what. I can't think to move fast enough before he's wrapped his arms around me for a deep hug. I'm not ready for the feelings to return or the fact that he opens the flood gates with just a few simple words. "He'd be so damn proud of you baby girl."

I can't stop the watery gasp I let out and try to pull away but he's pulled us to a corner away from the entrance. He's got a tight hold on me and I'm hopeless. "Now wait a minute, we gotta get in there for dinner with your Ma. Alice needs to get home with lil JJ soon. I'm sure you've got plenty to say to me cause I sure as shit got plenty for you. He needs you to be strong for them right now though. Let's get through dinner first, kay?" I'm startled for a moment because he normally doesn't say so much at one time.

I'm fading fast and he knows it. "Edward." The sob leaves my lips. I haven't spoken his name in more than a handful of times in the past years. I haven't wanted to but in this moment I must admit he's who I need.

"Oh baby." He sighs pulling me to him. His arms are tight around me. "Jasper needs us to be strong for your Ma and Pop in there. Alice needs us as well." He says running his hand up and down my back. Its such a familiar feeling to be back in his arms after so long. "Bella I promise I'm not going anywhere this time. Let's just get this weekend over with okay?" He pulls me back and wipes away my tears. He's looking me over waiting for me to be okay. I give him a nod and he kisses my forehead gently.

So I know I have no business starting a new story but I felt inspired. I've taken a break from Masen MC because for the life of me I can't get past the last chapter I've written. This one fits a little closer to home. I'm trying to hold some mystery as to the back story between Edward and Bella, so I hope you keep coming back for more.

**Please review! I really do enjoy the constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to write of this as much as I can. I hope to not lose my mojo but I understand some readers hesitance that I will finish. I personally know how frustrating it can be to get into a story that is unfinished. I'll do my best to make y'all happy.

AN2: I said at the end of last chapter this story is closer to home. I really am just trying to write more naturally than create characters in a AU that I have no experience with ie: writing them in Forks or Washington at all. I've grown up in the south first in Texas and now Oklahoma. I'd rather write what I know.

I give all my sincerest condolences to anyone affected by crimes against our law enforcement or lost a loved one due to war. I hope I am as respectful to the situation as possible. If I offend anyone or am incorrect in my writing please tell me. I promise it is not on purpose!

-**- Onto Chapter 2! -**-

October 2012

His POV

Some days being back in the states still gets to me. When you've spent majority of your past 8 years overseas; it'll do it to you. No matter how much traveling I've done for the USMC I have never been to New York and now I know why. The streets are too busy, the sounds are annoying and the smells are nauseating. I miss my Maine St. USA with the mom and pop pharmacy, downtown clinic, and family diner. I miss the quietness of walking down a street and waving at a neighbor.

I've only been back for six months. I'm officially out and this was not how I planned on seeing Bella for the first time in three years. The thing is I just couldn't 'not' come. I had just sat down after coming home from the night shift when I got the call from Charlie, my boss and Bella's pa. I've returned to our small town in Oklahoma. Charlie always told me a job would be waiting for me if and when I was ready, well he wasn't kidding. I returned home in April and after taking a month off to get my things situated, I officially joined the Tecumseh PD. The letters of recommendation as well as my many active tours overseas in a way accelerated the hiring process. As well, after taking on infantry for a few years I decided to transfer to military police after my longest tour of 18 months. It took a few months to complete the transfer; having to complete the required course work but I found it so much more fulfilling. I felt the shift in how I looked at the two years I had left and thankfully I wasn't called up to go overseas again.

The hotel was only down the street from the Italian restaurant I was meeting the Swan's at. I arrived early enough that I had a drink at the bar next door. At a time like this I needed the liquid courage. I am by no means an alcoholic but when someone travels across the country to bury their best friend. Well what can I say?

Jasper and I met right after he came back from boot camp but I'd been active a year and already back from my first tour. We were stationed at the same base that just happened to be an hour west of where he grew up. I was originally from the Fort Hood, Tx area. My father was an active career army man. I lost him in my early years as he was part of the task force sent overseas after 9/11. With my ma passing from illness when I was three, I was sent off to live with my grandmother in Tuttle, OK for my last two years of high school. Our football teams probably played each other in high school being only about an hour or so away from each other. We became fast friends. We had so much in common and most of our Marine brothers were from all over. Not many of them understood the need for a Dr. Pepper from Sonic after a long day or going to the local high school football games on a Friday night. We spent a lot of time with his family when we could. I'll always be thankful for his Ma's care packages.

I finished my Jack Daniels tapping some cash down on the counter for the bartender. I made it to the restaurant in time to help Alice out of the cab. She was Jasper's sweetheart. We'd met her a few years back when she was in town with friends for Christmas break back in 2010. The fell hard and fast and that was that. He married her on New Year 's Day 2011. He just knew. She on the other hand was finishing her art and fashion degree in NYC. He only signed up for six years so he followed her later that spring when he finished his duty. He took up working at the NYPD and quickly moved up to detective.

Jasper Jr., or known as JJ, was squirming something fierce as Alice tried to pay the cabbie. I easily took him off her hands calming him down. Those blue eyes just like his father's turned on me and I could see a faint recognition. As much as I missed seeing this little guy grow I was thankful Alice will have something of him to hold onto. He was all Jasper between the baby blues to the dirty blonde curly hair.

"Ed, thanks." Alice said timidly, her whole body tense and unsure of each movement. I knew Renee, Bella & Jasper's Ma had pushed her to come out this evening. It'd only been three days and Renee was determined to have a family dinner. I flew in yesterday wanting a chance to get a good night's sleep knowing what tonight might bring. Thankfully, she didn't comment on my breath when I hugged her. We moved into the restaurant right at 8 o'clock for our reservation.

We were quickly seated in the corner booth where the Swan's were sitting. I hadn't seen them since last week. Our last time was around their dinner table while they shared Jasper's recent good news. They were moving home. Alice was pregnant again and he was ready to get them out of the city. Alice had plans to set up a shop, already purchased and ready to transfer her small fashion company from NY to little ol' Tecumseh, OK. Renee was ecstatic to tell me all about the boutique with unique original designs for working moms and active children. Jasper had already mentioned the house they bought the next day I spoke to him. The last time I spoke to him.

I shifted uncomfortably waiting. I knew she'd be here any minute and I couldn't stand the anticipation. It had been at least three years since I saw her last. I knew she'd been avoiding me anytime I was in town. I don't blame her but there are a lot of things left unsaid.

Renee was getting worried. Bella should have been here already. She called Charlie when she landed two hours ago. I stood unable to sit around any longer. I stepped outside for a breath of what I wish was fresh air. I adjusted my hat as I felt the strange glances as people passed by. I just ignored their stares as I looked around taking everything in.

That's when I saw her sitting at the bar top I was at just an hour ago. I watched for a few moments trying to take in any changes I could see. Of course this far away the first thing I notice are her bare shoulders. Her hair piled high on her head with the horseshoe tattoo barely visible at the base of her neck from this far away. I remember like it was yesterday when she got it. It was the same day she told me she loved me.

 _September 2008_

 _I felt the tickle before I heard her chuckle. Her dainty little fingers walked up and down my back. She gently traced over my shoulder blades and then the cursive script of my Semper Fidelis tattoo between them. She was always fascinated by my tattoos._

" _Mmm.. Good morning baby girl." I mumbled not quite ready to wake up this early. It took e a moment to really take in the day. She chuckled as she placed light sweet kissed down my spine. "Mmm.. now now don't start nothin you ain't plannin to finish darlin." I felt her chuckle against my shoulder then take my ear lobe in my mouth._

 _I quickly turned over grabbing hold and startling her. The squeak and giggle she let out I will engrave in my memory. It's moments like this I will hold onto when I'm in the sandbox. I capture her mouth swiftly and soon we are lost in the moment. I roll her over taking in her fresh morning beauty. No make-up with her deep brown eyes staring up at me. She gives me that breathtaking smile that she reserves for me._

 _We spent a few more minutes taking our time getting out of bed. She's so soft and warm under me. I ignore the morning breath taking her lips with mine seeking her tongue immediately. We're lost in the moment savoring the time we have together. It's not often I get her like this. That early morning wake up that I don't mind when she's next to me. We have plans today and I can't wait._

 _Our time together is important. With the upcoming election and the change of command that's unavoidable I fight the thoughts of what could happen. Of course they all try to say they are bringing troops home but we all know it's just for face. I keep them to myself and only discuss with Jasper who too is unsure of what will happen._

 _Her moans bring me back to the present. She writhing under me and I know there's no way to leave this bed anytime soon. My hand travels down her side to under her shirt. Well it's my shirt that she's stolen and called her own whenever she sleeps over. I feel her shudder as my hands travel north to her rounded flesh. Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands. She moans out her back arching._

 _My hands find the lacy boy shorts I knew would be there. Those damn black lacy boy shorts I couldn't get enough of. She'd taken to walking around in that with only my shirt. Many a Saturday I'd come home from PT and find her in the kitchen just like that making pancakes. It was those moments I knew what it'd be like after we got married._

 _Yes, I knew that Isabella Swan would be my wife someday. It may have only been about three months but I'd practically watched Bella blossom into this beautiful young woman. She was everything I wanted and needed; her beauty only to be out shined by her intelligence, humor and love for her family. With her I was home._

" _Edwaaaarrrrddd!" She screamed as my hand brought her to completion. Her walls milked my fingers as I let her ride it out. God, she was beautiful like this. So raw and intimate, her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes lost in the moment for only us to share. She calmed down some her breath slowing down. That damn smile back on her face as she grabbed for my boxer briefs._

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Damn alarm, my hand smacks it to death to turn it off. It's not often I'm up before the alarm. I take her hands in mine and lift them above her head as I take her shirt with them. She arches her back lifting so I can remove it. It goes to my next favorite place, my bedroom floor. I run my hands up her sides giving her light tickles that have her giggling and squirming under me._

" _Mmmm handsome don't tease." She moans as my finger tips circle her stiff peaks followed by my tongue. I love it when she moans like that. I've already removed my boxer briefs pulling her hips to mine. I gently grab her head having her face me. She grins and then it forms in to a soft "O" as I slide in. Her warmth consumes me and I'm home._

" _Oh shit darlin…" I'm lost; my mind going blank at this point lost in pleasure. My body acts on auto pilot. She grabs hold of my hips. I snap and she meets me, were thrust for thrust. Her heads thrown back but I grab it again bringing her back to me. "Look at me baby girl." Her eyes open all glassy and lost in lust. "That's right. Keep lookin right here." I grin as she grins at me. She's fighting her eyes I can tell. "I wanna watch you cum on my cock baby." I murmur against her lips and she lets out the sweetest moan as her walls convulse. I pull back in time to watch her fall apart as I thrust harder. "Mmm I love the way you feel… so good." I groan out._

 _We're riding her high out when she reaches around my ribs and up to my shoulders anchoring her to me. I'm close and she can see it on my face. Her hands reach up to my neck bringing my lips down to hers. "I love you." She murmurs and it's the first time she's said it and I'm gone. The white hot pleasure reaches from the tips of my toes up and I can't control how hard I'm cumming. Fucking hell this woman._

 _I'm resting on her chest while she runs her nails across my scalp. For a brief moment I'm unsure if she was clouded with the lust of the moment but then I look up at her and she's got that dopey grin on her face. "I'm so fuckin in love with ya, handsome." She whispers to me and it's so quiet but so is my room, I hear her with perfect clarity. Before I can respond she keeps going. "I wanna go get that tattoo today." I give her a confused look for a second. "That horseshoe one I was tellin ya bout."_

 _Of course, I know what she's talking about. She wants to get a horseshoe after the one she found the night all those months ago after the barn party; the same night of our first kiss. She wants it done at the base of her neck with the words "Always Faithful" inscribed at the bottom on the horseshoe._

" _Babe, we can do whatever ya want as long as we're done by 3 in time to get to the fair." She jumps up so damn excited. Jasper always talked about her affection for the Oklahoma State Fair. I fall back on the bed watching her run around throwing my shirt back on. She's thrown her hair up in a messy bun and seems to have completely forgotten her panties._

" _I'm gonna hop in the shower so we can get goin." She's so giddy I can't be upset that we've pretty much bi-passed such a monumental moment. I've never told anyone I loved them other than family. She's pulling things out of her bag and I see her hang a necklace on the hanger that has her fair dress in my closet. She goes to the top drawer grabbing some undergarments. It's been easier just letting her leave things for the weekend. Her parents don't even bother anymore they know she'll be here. She's already got the shower on and I finally pull myself out of bed throwing on a pair of basketball shorts._

 _She's come in and out grabbing a few things or sending a text off to probably Angie who planned to meet us there later with Eric. I start the coffee and come back in just before she's going back to get in the shower. I finally get in front of her and grab hold of those hips._

" _For the record, I'm glad you're excited for today but I gotta tell ya." She looks at me kind of weary and she's starts to say something when I put my finger over her lips. "I'm fuckin in love with ya, too baby girl." Her eyes water and she grins and throws her arms around me. I'm lost in those lips again and I've grabbed her by the hips lifting her while walking us to the shower door. This day has started out fanfuckintastic._

October 2012

At this point I've stepped inside and I'm pretty sure I've been made. I watch as she says something to the gentleman next to her. I've resigned to just let her have a moment before I approach that is until he puts his hands on her. I see red, badge be damned I'm thousands of miles out of jurisdiction.

Once I've handled the situation and I talk Bella into making it to the restaurant. We finally make it to the booth her parents are waiting. Tear filled greetings and Bella immediately goes for JJ after hugging Alice. I end up on opposite sides as Bella both of us on the ends of the booth that curves with her parents and Alice in between us.

Drinks are ordered followed by our entrees. We've discussed the ceremony and honors Jasper will be acknowledged of at his memorial. Bella, of course, is quiet and reserved to give her attention solely to her nephew. She and Alice have had a quiet conversation off and on. Charlie and I discuss arrangements. They have it planned for the day after tomorrow. The family is to spend the day at Jasper's and Alice's tomorrow going through their things and helping Alice finish packing. They live in the suburbs just outside the city. Bella plans to ride back with Alice with the movers taking the trip just behind them.

"I don't know if this is the right time Ed." Alice begins catching my attention as I finish my after dinner drink. We've all finished our meals; no one is up for dessert but decides maybe a stiff drink would be better. I look up catching Bella's eye with the thought that she knows what's coming next. I'm pulled in by the depths of her deep chocolate brown eyes. I see a few differences. She seems to have some highlights in her messy bun. She also now has three holes in each ear, as well as her cartilage pierced on her left ear and if the lights hitting it just right I've noticed a small stud on her right nostril. Who knew she'd have so many. When I last knew her she only had two in each ear and her belly button. Amazing how much can change in just a few years. "Jazz would want you to keep it safe… No one else would he ever let drive it." My ears perk up I must have zoned out while taking in Bella before me.

"I'm sorry what was that, sweetheart?" I give an apologetic smile which she returns. At this point I've got JJ in my arms resting comfortably on my chest fast asleep. My hand lightly rubbing up and down if anything to keep my hand busy because it really would rather be tucking that stray hair behind Bella's ear.

"I was saying that Jazz would want you to take Misty." She's speaking of Jasper's reconstructed and remodeled black 1970 Dodge Charger. It was his baby and a many a weekend we worked on.

"Ali, I'd be happy to take Misty. I'll keep great care of her until JJ is old enough, 'kay?" I want her to know the respect I have for what this car meant to Jasper and some day it should go to JJ. I don't know why but it's at this very moment I've realized. My best friend is gone and isn't coming back.

I quickly but gently pass JJ over to Charlie who is to my left and excuse myself. I'm this close to losing it and I can't do that in front of his family. The heavy weight feels like it's going to crush my chest as I step into the night air. It's later now and the street is slightly less busy. I step over to the corner by the alley that I was at only two hours ago with Bella.

I start to pace back and forth for a moment with my hat off and my hand in my hair. I've been home six months and not just last week had Jasper and I started making plans for when he'd be home. I had work I'd be helping with at Ali's new place. We were planning to build a swing set next summer in the back yard with an infant swing for the new baby.

I've stopped with my hands against the wall above my head and my chest heaving. I can't get my breath under control and I'm on the verge of hyperventilating. That's when I hear it, those damn boots. She always had such a loud walk to her. I turn in time to see her step right up to me. She reads me like a damn book.

"It's going to be okay. Not but a few hours ago someone told me we would get through this together." She says softly approaching me like I'm a caged lion. My emotions are all over the place and off the charts at that. My love for her and the pain for the loss of her brother are quite literally breaking my heart.

I don't think, I grab her by the hips and turn her so her back is resting the brick wall in the alley. She doesn't fight me, like I said she reads me like a damn book. It's as if she can see what I need without asking. She takes hold of one of my right hand and rests it just over her heart. My face is contorted with the pain of trying to catch my breath.

"Handsome, you gotta slow down." The use of my old nickname catching my attention, my eyes fly up to hers. "You gotta slow down your breathin. Feel my chest rise and fall. Deep breath in and out with me. Slow and steady."She says slowly bringing me back to equilibrium. "There you go. Your color is returnin. Keep goin, that's it." She encourages me. I have no idea how I lived without her these past three years.

My breathing is returned to normal but my hand hasn't moved and I can feel the heat of her skin as she flushes. The atmosphere has changed and we both can feel it. My hand slides up and around her neck. Then my thumb caresses her jaw line. I bring our foreheads together and our noses collide slightly. She lets out a giggle and I'm lost all in her.

"God, baby, I missed that laugh." I whisper against her lips. We are sharing a breath at this point. "I have to admit if it's not already obvious. I need you so damn much baby girl." My confession flows right out of my mouth and there's no going back.

I watch her eyes as they widen and stare back at me. It's her turn for her breath to change and heighten. After so long with such a declaration in this moment could very well ruin my chances of any future with her.

"I know." She mumbles and I barely hear her. I feel it as she moves against my lips. "I don't know what is goin to happen when we get home but maybe we could have the weekend?" She asks like I'll say no. I have to think quick.

"As long as we talk about all of this before we head home. There is plenty we left unsaid on that tarmac three years ago." I rush out praying that she'll agree because fuck I want to kiss her so damn bad.

"Deal." She's barely got the word out before my lips are on hers. The taste so familiar and her warmth consumed by my arm wrapping around her waist as my hand reaches above us so her head doesn't slam into the wall. The force of this kiss is anything but chaste. I've waited three long years for this moment. I am home. I'll be damned if I let her go again.

For the sake of the story I am using Tinker Air Force Base as my supposed Marine base. I know not realistic but like I said I wanted to write what I know and that's Oklahoma. Which of course some grammar errors are done on purpose, such as having a habit of leaving off "g" in our speech. I can type proper English without thinking about it just as much as I can't help but saying fixin and y'all. It's second nature.

Here's another chapter. I'm hoping to post at least twice a week. And this was my longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not 100% sure if every chapter will have a flashback but I want to give you a little insight to the before so you can see the now.


End file.
